ENEMY OR COUPLE
by JaeMarkLee
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Park jungwoo, Wong yukhei dua orang yang seperti air dan api tidak akan pernah bisa berdampingan. Rival! mungkin. Mereka telah menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah musuh. Entah apa yang membuat mereka saling membenci. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyatukan mereka. 'bagaimana jika cinta yang menyatukan mereka'.. [WOOKHEI] Jungwoo x Yukhei. slight [Woomin]
1. Prolog

**ENEMY** **OR COUPLE**

 **BxB, Yaoi, BL**

 **Cast:...**

Park jungwoo

-Wong Yukhei

-Na jaemin

-Nakamoto yuta

-Qian kun

-zhong chenle

-park jisung

 **dll...**

 **Sumarry:**

Park jungwoo, Wong yukhei. Dua orang yang seperti air dan api, tidak akan pernah bisa berdampingan. Rival?! mungkin, mereka telah menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah musuh, Entah apa yang membuat mereka saling membenci. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyatukan mereka. 'Bagaimana jika cinta yang menyatukan mereka. '

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

oOO0OOo

Park jungwoo... Pria tampan dengan tubuh atletis dan paras tampan. Pewaris utama perusahaan ternama _Park. corp._ meski dia masih bersekolah Tuan park telah mempercayakan perusahaannya kepada anak laki-lakinya ini. Di sekolah Jungwoo adalah salah satu KingKa, juga atlet basket andalan. Berada satu klub basket dengan Wong Yukhei.

Wong Yukhei. Pria manis sekaligus tampan, putra bungsu Keluarga Wong, salah satu keluarga konglomerat yang terkenal tengah bersaing dengan _park. corp._ tapi yukhei dan jungwoo tidak mengetahui tentang itu. Yukhei bukan pewaris utama, Tapi dia adalah putra yang paling dimanjakan orang tuanya. Apapun yang dia inginkan pasti dia dapatkan, meski begitu Yukhei bukanlah seseorang yang tinggi hati dan angkuh, dia orang yang baik dan memiliki banyak teman. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku jika dia berhadapan dengan Park jungwoo.

Seluruh siswa **_Nct highschool_** sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan kurang baik antara Yukhei dan jungwoo. Sebagian dari mereka beranggapan mereka saling membenci karena hubungan keluarganya, Tapi.. entahlah? Apa yang membuat mereka saling membenci satu sama lain.

Beberapa orang berpikir mereka lebih cocok menjadi pasangan, akan menjadi sangat sempurna jika mereka bersama.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku bodoh!!!... "

"Aku lebih tua dari mu Wong yukhei!!.. beraninya kau memanggil ku bodoh. "

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Lalu bagaimana jika nanti mereka merasakan perasaan suka satu sama lain?..

 _Prolog END_

 _OoooooooooooooooO_

 _YUHUUUUUUU... Jae balik lagi *emangadayangnungguin. XD. Lanjut tidak yakkkkk???_ ini rencananya mau Chaptered. Pengen dibuat rumit sihh *gayabanget XD.

mau warning juga disini Yuta bakal aku jadiin antagonis, muka dua gitu deh *ngertikan?. Belum bisa jelasin apa-apa sih :''' masih prolog.

Mau melestarikan ff WOOKHEI heheheheh okey deh

Reviews juseyo

 _TTD Jae_


	2. chapter 1

**ENEMY OR COUPLE**

 **BXB, YAOI, BL**

 **Cast:**

Park Jungwoo

-Wong Yukhei

-Na Jaemin

-Qian Kun

-Nakamoto Yuta

and other NCT member

 **Sumarry:**

Park Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei dua orang yang seperti air dan api, tidak akan pernah bisa berdampingan. Rival?! Mungkin. Mereka telah menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah musuh. Entah apa yang membuat mereka saling membenci. Tidak akan ada yang mampu menyatukan mereka. 'bagaimana jika cinta yang menyatukan mereka'.

-

-

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna silver, melaju memasuki halaman sekolah **_Nct Highschool._** Sekolah menengah atas yang terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang tampan dan kaya raya. benar. **_Nct Highschool_** adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki, dan juga sebagian besar siswa disini adalah putra dari pengusaha-pengusaha kaya di korea.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat disamping gedung sekolah yang memang dikhusukan untuk para murid disitu. Selang beberapa detik, seseorang yang mengendarai motor _sport_ berwarna hitam mengkilat juga menghentikan motornya disamping mobil mewah tadi.

Dengan tubuh proposionalnya, si pengendara motor terlihat sangat elegan dan cool. Jaket kulit hitam, menempel sempurna ditubuhnya menambah kesan keren padanya. Si pengendara motor melepaskan helmnya, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang terukir sempurna. Rambut hitam mengkilat disisir berantakan memberi kesan maskulin, bibir tebal dan alis tegasnya menambah kesempurnaan si pemuda pengendara motor ini. Dia Park Jungwoo.

Pintu mobil _sport silver_ tadi terbuka memperlihatkan si pengendara yang keluar dari mobilnya. Pemuda manis sekaligus tampan dengan tubuh tinggi ramping, memakai seragam lengkap dan juga almameter sekolah yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Kacamata hitam yang dipakainya tidak mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya. Rambut hitam kemerahan di sisir rapi, dengan style _Coma hair._ Dia Wong Yukhei.

Jika ini adalah sebuah drama, orang-orang mungkin akan mengira mereka satu _Geng_ atau berteman. Datang hampir bersamaan, kendaraan mereka sama mewahnya, dan jangan lupakan penampilan mereka yang sangat sempurna. Tapi itu hanya sebuah pengandaian.

Yukhei melepas kacamatanya kasar dan melirik sinis kearah Jungwoo,yang dibalas tatapan dingin dari Jungwoo.

"Ck. apa-apaan ini?! pindahkan motormu itu dari samping mobilku Park Jungwoo! "

"Hell! kau pikir ini sekolah milikmu, dan apa matamu itu sudah tidak berguna? cih"

Junwoo turun dari motornya, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh dari hadapan Yukhei.

"Sial! " umpat Yukhei, saat melihat sekeliling tempat parkir yang memang sudah penuh. Dengan Kesal melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah, _Mood_ dipagi harinya sudah hancur.

-

-

BRAK

Yukhei melempar tas nya ke kursi dengan keras hingga membuat Mark pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi belakang terlonjak.

"Hai bro, _What's up? "_ Tanya Mark yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Yukhei sambil menepuk pundaknya. Yang dibalas dengusan oleh Yukhei.

"Pagi ini aku bertemu dengan Jungwoo." jawab Yukhei

"Hahaha sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya, kali ini apa yang kalian debatkan? "

"Tempat parkir. " Jawaban datar Yukhei, membuat Mark tertawa keras. #Plak satu jitakan mendarat dijidat Mark.

"Sial! kau menambah buruk mood ku saja. " Mark meringis sambil menatap Yukhei.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian saling membenci? Aku tahu _Park. corp._ dan perusahaan milik ayah mu tengah bersaing, Oh!dan _yeah_ ada yang bilang sedang terjadi perang dingin antara ayahmu dan ayah Jungwoo. Tapi tidak mungkin jika hanya karena keluargamu kan? " Cerocos Mark, yang direspon helaan nafas panjang sebelum Yukhei menjawab pertanyaan Mark.

"Kita memang diharuskan untuk membenci, Jungwoo membenciku lebih dulu yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui kenapa, dan baguslah dia membuat kesalahan yang membuatku membencinya juga."

"Kesalahan? memang apa yang dia lakukan? "

"Membuat Chenle terluka."

Mark hanya mengangguk. Ya. Tentu saja Mark tahu siapa Chenle, sepupu Yukhei. Pantas saja Yukhei membenci Jungwoo, dia telah melukai Chenle sepupu yang paling dilindungi Yukhei.

"Aku pergi"

"Yak! kau mau kemana? jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Yukhei menghentikan langkahnya lalu melirik mark sekilas.

"lapangan basket." jawab Yukhei datar, kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar keluar. Mark hanya menggeleng tidak peduli.

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Yukhei masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, ruangannya terlihat melingkar yang ditengahnya adalah lapangan basket, dan disekelilingnya adalah tribun penonton. Ruangannya tidak begitu terang, dan juga hening.

Yukhei melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil bola basket yang terdapat dibawah _Ring_ basket. _Mendrabble_ bolanya sebentar kemudian melemparkannya ke _ring_ sebagai pemanasan. Yukhei berlari sambil men _drabble_ bola basketnya trus, seakan-akan ada lawan yang mengejarnya.

Suara pantulan bola basket beradu dengan decitan sepatu Yukhei dan hembusan nafasnya yang mulai memberat karena lelah. BRAK pintu ruangan terbuka, membuat Yukhei menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Siluet pemuda tinggi terlihat, Yukhei memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas wajah si pemuda itu. Sesaat kemudian memalingkan wajahnya malas dan mendengus.

"Seharusnya aku menempelkan kertas ' _sedang_ dibersihkan' di depan pintu, agar tidak ada _Penggangu_ yang masuk. untuk apa kau kesini Park Jungwoo?! "

"Tentu saja untuk bermain basket, kau pikir aku kesini untuk menemui mu? cih. " jawab Jungwoo, lalu mengambil bola basket yang berada ditangan Yukhei dengan kasar. Yukhei mengepal tangannya erat menahan emosi.

Jungwoo mulai mendrabble bolanya dan berlari kecil, kemudian melakukan _Slam_ _Dunk._ Sempurna. tidak heran jika dia menjadi atlet basket andalan sekolah. Yukhei yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, mendecih tidak suka.

"Berikan padaku! " Yukhei merebut bola basket dari tangan Jungwoo, tersenyum miring seakan menantang Jungwoo untuk melawannya. Tentu saja langsung direspon oleh Jungwoo.

Permainan mereka cukup menarik, Yukhei maupun Jungwoo sama-sama bisa menyeimbangi. Yukhei berlari sambil terus mendrabble bolanya, mencari celah untuk melewati Jungwoo yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Yukhei sudah bersiap menerobos pertahanan Jungwoo saat dirasa ada celah, ia mulai berlari kearah Jungwoo. Dengan sigap Jungwoo menahan pergerakan Yukhei dengan memeluknya. Deg.

Mata mereka bersitatap tajam, saling merasakan hembusan nafas mereka yang beradu, detakan jantung mereka seakan meningkat. detik itu seakan berhenti, sebelum Jungwoo melepas pelukannya. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Yukhei.

"Park Jungwoo! " panggil Yukhei, menghentikan langkah Jungwoo.

"Ada apa? "

"Apa alasan mu membenciku? dan aku tahu kau melukai chenle agar aku membenci mu juga iyakan? "

Jungwoo yang masih membelakangi Yukhei, menghela nafasnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat.

"Kau merebutnya, kau PEREBUT!"

Yukhei tersentak, perebut? apa maksudnya? pikiran Yukhei menerawang mencari-cari apa yang telah dia rebut dari Park Jungwoo.

"A.. apa yang telah ku rebut dari mu, Hah?" Yukhei menatap Jungwoo tajam.

"Qian Kun, jangan berpura-pura bodoh Wong Yukhei." jawab Jungwoo dengan senyuman sinisnya.

Kun? kakak angkat Yukhei. bukan. dia anggota baru keluarganya yang dibawa oleh ayah Yukhei tiga tahun lalu. Apa hubungannya dengan dia? Yukhei semakin bingung dengan Jungwoo.

"Kun _ge,_ aku merebut dia? apa maksudmu Park Jungwoo?! " nada suara Yukhei meninggi.

"Cih. keluargamu memang seperti serigala berbulu domba. menjijikan!"

BAK

Tinjuan keras yang Yukhei layangkan, membuat Jungwoo oleng dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"HYUNG! " teriak seorang pemuda manis yang baru saja datang, segera menghampiri Jungwoo yang terduduk dilantai. kemudian melirik Yukhei sinis.

"Wong Yukhei! apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?"

"Memberinya sedikit hukuman, jangan menghina keluargaku Park Jungwoo. _Well_ apa sekarang kau pindah haluan, menjadi pecinta Jungwoo bukan Mark lagi? Na Jaemin"

"Sialan!"

Yukhei hanya terkekeh, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua tidak peduli. Ingin sekali Jaemin menarik Yukhei kemudian menendang wajahnya, jika saja tidak ada Jungwoo.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? "

"Aku baik-baik saja jaemin"

-

-

Dari kejauhan, di pojok tribun penonton seorang laki-laki menggunakan topi hitam dan juga kacamata hitam, terlihat sangat misterius. Yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jungwoo dan Yukhei, bibirnya tersenyum miring saat melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua. ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil ponsel lalu mengetikan sebuah nomor, kemudian menekan tombol _Call_ pada ponselnya.

"Qian Kun, kau dimana?"

" _dirumah tuan Wong, ada apa? apa sesuatu terjadi padamu Yuta? "_

"Tidak. tapi, kau tau? kita hampir berhasil. sangat mudah ternyata membuat mereka bermusuhan"

 _"benarkah? lalu apa yang kau rencanakan selanjutnya? "_

"Menghancurkan kedua keluarga itu, maka semuanya akan selesai"

 _"bagus hahaha, haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu? agar semuanya berakhir dengan cepat? "_

"Tidak perlu, biarkan mereka saling menghancurkan. kita telah bekerja dengan keras _ge,_ bisakah kita bertemu? "

 _"Kau benar..., tentu saja ditempat biasa."_

"Baiklah"

Pip. Pria yang bernama Yuta itu pun bangkit dari duduknya, senyuman miringnya masih terpasang. dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu melalui pintu yang tersembunyi dibelakang tribun.

' _Akan ku pastikan kalian merasakan kehancuran itu juga'_ batinnya. Yuta melangkah menuju mobil di depannya, masuk kedalamnya.

"Jalan! ketempat biasa" perintah Yuta pada pria paruh baya disampingnya, yang segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya.

-

-

 _"Find Your Real Enemy! "_

 ** _TBC_**

ooOO0OOoo

Yeay... akhirnya selesai hahaha, setelah berhari-hari aku berbingung-bingung ria. Mianhae ya Yuta sama kun aku bikin antagonis *sungkem.

ok makasih yang udah reviews yah meski sedikit TT, baca lagi yah dan tolong reviewsnya karena aku sangat butuh itu buat penyemangat aku.

 **Balasan Reviews:**

 **Tabifangirl :** cie yang ketipu hahaha.. iya ini aku lanjut. makasih sarannya ya, aku emang suka kaya gitu kalo terlalu asik nulis pasti itu tanda baca kelebihan :'v

 **JaeMinhyung :** ini udah lanjut, baca ya jangan lupa reviewnya beb isinya titik doang juga gk papa yg penting reviews wkwk. iya makasi kritiknya aku usahain buat dirapihin lagi masih belajar. insya allah update cepetlah.

 **renjunjeno :** aduh jangan nangis beb hehehe, ini udah dilanjut baca ya jangan lupa reviewsnya, isinya koma doang juga gpp hehehe yang penting reviews.

ada yang bingung kenapa Yuta dan kun pengen ngancurin keluarga Wong dan Park? XD

reviews juseyo

 **Ttd Jae**


	3. Chapter 2

**ENEMY OR COUPLE**

 **YAOI, BxB, BL**

 **Cast :**

\- Park Jungwoo

\- Wong Yukhei

\- Na Jaemin

\- Nakamoto Yuta

\- Qian Kun

and others

 **Summary :**

Park Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei dua orang yang seperti air dan api. Tidak akan pernah bisa berdampingan. Rival?! mungkin. Mereka telah menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah musuh. Entah apa yang membuat mereka saling membenci. Tidak ada yang bisa menyatukan mereke, ' _Bagaimana jika cinta yang menyatukannya '_

-

-

-

-

 ** _'Justice'_**

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan Yukhei segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya, tidak mempedulikan Seo seongsaengnim yang tengah menulis di papan putih dihadapannya. Yukhei melangkah menuju mejanya untuk mengambil tas, dan kembali keluar. Sekali lagi dia tidak mempedulikan pandangan bingung Mark dan juga teman sekelasnya, jangan lupakan wajah datar Seo seongsaengnim yang menatap kepergian Yukhei.

"Mark Lee!" panggil Seo seongsaengnim, Mark segera menoleh kearah gurunya itu. "Nae seongsaengnim." jawab Mark sambil bangun dari duduknya.

"Katakan pada sahabatmu itu, ini ketiga kalinya dia masuk kedalam buku kasus ku. Bilang pada Wong Yukhei, sekali lagi dia melakukan _itu_ maka aku akan mengadukannya pada presdir Wong." Mark mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah anak-anak, kerjakan _essay_ yang telah diberikan tadi." lanjut Seo seongsaengnim kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

Sepeninggalan gurunya Mark terus menggerutu, Seo seongsaengnim hanya berani mengatakan itu padanya. Tidak saat ada Yukhei di sini dia akan berbuat manis pada tuan muda Wong itu.

-

Di luar Yukhei tidak berhenti menggerutu, sepanjang koridor sekolah dia terus memaki Park Jungwoo. Harinya benar-benar berantakan karena satu orang itu.

"Apa maksudnya aku merebut Kun? eyy.. tunggu." Yukhei menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, saat menyadari sesuatu. "Aku belum pernah menanyakan asal usul Kun ge sebelumnya".Jangan salah, Yukhei memang tidak terlalu peduli tentang keluarganya. Dia lebih memilih memikirkan diri sendiri, yang juga memang tidak dipedulikan kedua orang tuanya menurut Yukhei. Meski apapun yang diinginkan Yukhei selalu tersedia.

"Aku akan tanyakan tentang ini pada ayah." ucap Yukhei final, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat.

-

-

-

Jungwoo saat ini tengah berada disalah satu bangku di tribun penonton, pandangannya menatap kosong ke depan. Sesekali bibir tebalnya mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat, tangannya ia gerakan untuk meraba sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih. Jungwoo menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat seperti ringisan pedih, pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Wong Yukhei. Nama itu selalu datang dalam benaknya, mau berapa kalipun dia berusaha keras untuk membenci sosok itu. Tetap terasa sangat sulit, ada rasa bersalah setiap dia berlaku kasar padanya. Jungwoo sangat membenci keluarga Wong, dan Yukhei harus berada dalam daftar yang ia benci.

 ** _Flashback/_**

Saat itu Jungwoo masih berada di _Sandeul jung-hagyo_ atau _Sandeul Junior Highschool,_ wajahnya terlihat lesu matanya yang sayu menyiratkan dia tengah bersedih. Itu benar. Karena kakak yang sangat ia sayangi, tiba-tiba meninggalkan rumah dia mengatakan akan tinggal bersama keluarga yang bisa menganggap dia sebagai anak. Memang kakaknya bukanlah anak kandung, melainkan anak angkat. Qian Kun, kakaknya yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Dia diadopsi satu tahun sebelum nyonya Park mengandung dirinya, bukankah wajar jika Jungwoo sudah menganggap Kun sebagai kakak kandungnya. Tapi semuanya berubah setelah tuan Park mengatakan, Jungwoo sebagai pewaris utama keluarga Park.

Kun mengatakan dia membenci keluarganya, wajar saja. Karena apa, Kun tidak pernah diperkenalkan sebagai bagian dari keluarga Park secara resmi. Marganya pun tidak pernah diganti oleh ayahnya, Jungwoo bukanlah anak kecil yang tidak menyadari itu.

"Jungwoo-ya, harus kau ingat kita tidak pernah memiliki ikatan apapun. Aku bukanlah kakakmu lagi, sangat menyedihkan dimana aku harus menjadi kakak dari orang yang paling ku benci." kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kun padanya, selalu terngiang dalam otaknya.

"Gege!"

Teriakan dari dalam kelas 1-2, yang akan dilewatinya. Jungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berteriak tadi, belum sepenuhnya menengok. Pandangan Jungwoo kembali teralih pada sosok di depannya pria dengan jas hitam terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran, dengan senyuman malaikatnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas 1-2. "Kun hyung." Jungwoo bergumam pelan.

"Yukhei-ya!" teriak sosok pria yang disebut Kun tadi, ia melambaikan tangannya sambil mendekati remaja tanggung yang diyakini Jungwoo orang yang berteriak tadi. Jungwoo terus memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua, dengan sorot kebencian yang mendalam. Terlihat dari buku-buku tangannya yang mengepal kuat, dan rahangnya juga mengeras. _"Tidak akan pernah ku maafkan seseorang yang telah merebut miliku"._ Tunggu. Tadi Kun memanggil remaja itu siapa? Jungwoo menenangkan dirinya sesaat untuk mengingat nama yang disebut Kun tadi.

"Hyung! " Jungwoo sedikit tersentak mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya. Sebegitu lamanya kah dia melamun, sampai tidak menyadari dua orang yang sejak tadi Jungwoo perhatikan sudah berada dihadapannya. Remaja yang bersama Kun adalah Yukhei. Jungwoo menatap datar kedua orang di depannya, tidak menghiraukan sapaan dan senyum manis Yukhei. Dia malah melihat kearah Kun yang menatapnya sinis, dengan seringaian tipis. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mereka.

"Orang itu Wong Yukhei." monolog Jungwoo, kakinya masih terus melangkah menyusuri setiap koridor. Tentu saja Jungwoo tahu Yukhei, adik kelasnya yang cukup berani untuk menyapa dirinya yang terkenal dingin. Satu lagi Jungwoo mengenalnya saat perkenalan murid baru, dan dia menjadi salah satu siswa pembimbing untuk kelas 1-2. Jungwoo juga satu-satunya pembimbing yang tahan dengan ocehan dan semua pertanyaan Yukhei, disaat semua pembimbing menyerah karena pertanyaan yang terlalu banyak.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang dia adalah musuhku." hatinya sedikit ragu untuk bisa membenci sosok Yukhei, tapi kembali saat ini ego dan emosinya lah yang berkuasa penuh atas pikirannya.

-

Sudah seminggu ini Jungwoo bergabung dengan _geng_ yang diketuai oleh Wooseok, _geng_ dengan reputasi buruk di sekolahnya karena sering terlibat kasus _bullying._ Dan juga Yukhei adalah target _Bullying_ mereka seminggu ini. Tentu saja. Jungwoo adalah dalang dari semua itu.

Jungwoo seharusnya senang melihat Yukhei sengsara, bukan?.Tapi kenapa rasa bersalah malah merasuki hatinya, terlebih Yukhei masih sering menyapanya ramah. Dia memang tahu jika Jungwoo tergabung dalam _geng_ yang kini sering membullynya, tapi Yukhei merasa Jungwoo bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Mungkin dengan membuat Yukhei membencinya, maka semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Hari ini Yukhei membawa sepupunya, Zhong Chenle. Banyak orang mengatakan dia adalah sepupu yang paling dilindungi oleh Yukhei, karena sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri. Menyakiti Yukhei tidak akan membuatnya benci pada Jungwoo, mungkin dengan membuat terluka seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Yukhei maka dia akan membenci Jungwoo.

Saat ini Jungwoo tengah berada di lapangan basket, sambil memantulkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam pada dua orang yang ada di sisi lapangan, Yukhei dan Chenle. Saat dia melihat Yukhei meninggalkan Chenle, seringaian tipis terpasang di wajahnya.

DUK

Debaman keras, menghentikan langkah Yukhei. Dia membalikan tubuhnya, untuk melihat kearah Chenle. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat anak itu tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Chenle, wajahnya menampakan sorot khawatir yang kental.

"Hey! Kemarikan bolanya! " teriakan seseorang dari arah lapangan, membuat Yukhei mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap seseorang yang tadi berteriak dengan tajam. "Jungwoo." gumammannya terdengar mengerikan. Sebelum Yukhei melangkah cepat, dan menyambar kerah baju orang Jangkung itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Jungwoo?!" nada suara Yukhei penuh dengan penekanan, kali ini tidak ada embel-embel Hyung. Jungwoo hanya menatap datar kearah yang lebih muda, kemudian mengibaskan tangan Yukhei yang mengenggam kerah bajunya Kasar.

"Aku? hanya sedikit mengetes kecepatan dan seberapa kerasnya lemparan bola ku. Tidak kusangka bisa membuat seseorang tersungkur." ucap Jungwoo santai, disertai kekehan merendahkan. Yukhei menggeram kesal.

"Sialan! kau melukainya bodoh. apa yang kau mau? dan apa kau juga terlibat dalam _membully_ diriku Hah?."

"Aku melukainya? atau mungkin kau yang tidak bisa melindunginya. dan kau benar aku juga terlibat dalam pembullyan itu." Jungwoo melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Yukhei, "Yang ku mau, kau menjauh dari ku Wong Yukhei." ucapan terakhir Jungwoo, Yukhei kembali menggeram.

"Baiklah, ingat satu hal. kau adalah musuhku mulai sekarang!" Yukhei sedikit berteriak agar Jungwoo yang saat ini berada cukup jauh darinya mendengar.

"Bagus." gumam Jungwoo yang sudah pasti tidak akan didengar Yukhei. Bibirnya memang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar, tapi kenapa hatinya seperti tertusuk.

 ** _Flashback/End/_**

"Hyung!" Jungwoo tersentak, sejak tadi dia melamun sampai tidak sadar sedari tadi Jaemin sudah datang dengan dua botol minuman di tangannya. "Kau melamunkan apa Hyung?" ucap Jaemin lagi sambil menyerahkan salah satu botol minuman pada Jungwoo.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih." jawab Jungwoo singkat, dan langsung menenggak minuman yang diberikan Jaemin. Yang dibalas helaan nafas oleh Jaemin.

"Aku pergi." Jungwoo bengkit dari duduknya, dan melangkah meninggalkan Jaemin.

"Kau akan membolos? hyung, hari ini kau ada jadwal latihan basket!."

"Aku lelah."

Kembali Jaemin hanya menghela nafas, mendengar jawaban singkat Jungwoo. Sambil menatap punggung tegap yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Yukhei tengah berada di Kamarnya, matanya memejam erat tapi sama sekali tidak tidur. Pikirannya kacau, ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Menatap buku tangannya yang sedikit terasa ngilu, akibat benturan pada rahang Jungwoo. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah, tapi tidak lebih besar dari rasa kesalnya. Yukhei mendengus, mengingat perkataan Jungwoo. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan keluarganya hingga Jungwoo sangat membencinya. Menghela nafas pelan Yukhei melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Belum sempat menyentuh knop pintu kamar mandinya, perhatian Yukhei teralih pada ponselnya yang berdering di meja nakas tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia meraih ponselnya, dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Mark. Yukhei mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian menyentuh tombol terima.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Wah, kendalikan nada suara menyebalkanmu itu Wong Yukhei!, "_

Yukhei memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar celotehan Mark.

"Ya ya ya, maafkan aku. ada apa tuan muda Lee?"

" _Cih, baiklah aku terima maafmu_. _Hey! kau lupa hari ini ada jadwal_ latihan _basket?!, sisa 15 menit_ lagi _Choi seongsaengnim akan_ _segera datang._ Bisa mati kau jika bolos hari ini. "

Oh Sial!, Yukhei segera mematikan teleponnya, setelah mendengar perkataan Mark. Dia bisa saja membolos untuk pelajaran lain, tapi tidak untuk latihan basket. Itu karena Choi Siwon berbeda dengan guru lain, dia adalah pemilik yayasan nya. Meski Yukhei adalah penyumbang dana paling besar, tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi dia. Beruntung pelayannya sudah menyiapkan _Jersey_ yang akan dipakainya. Dengan cepat Yukhei memakai _Jersey_ berwarna merah itu, setelah selesa dia menyambar tas hitam yang sudah terisi berbagai keperluan untuk latihan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Yukhei menuruni tangga, terlihat beberapa pelayan tengah bekerja. Yukhei menghentikan langkahnya saat berpapasan dengan Kun, yang sepertinya juga akan keluar.

"Gege! " Kun menghentikan langkahnya juga saat Yukhei memanggilnya.

"Oh! Yukhei, kau mau pergi latihan?"

"Iya ge, kau juga mau keluar?" Kun menggangguk tipis."Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ge" Yukhei segera melangkah lagi, setelah membungkuk pada Kun.

Mobilnya sudah di keluarkan dari garasi oleh salah satu pelayan, sehingga Yukhei bisa langsung melajukannya. Di dalam mobil Yukhei tidak berhenti menggerutu, jika bukan karena Park Jungwoo sialan itu dia tidak mungkin lupa dengan latihan basketnya.

-

-

-

Setelah sampai Yukhei segera berlari menuju lapangan basket. Pelatih Choi sudah berada disana, menatap kedatangan Yukhei dengan datar. Beberapa temannya berbisik, penasaran dengan hukuman apa yang akan didapatkan Yukhei.

"Kau terlambat Wong Yukhei?!" Yukhei hanya menunduk, bersiap mendengar hukuman yang akan diterimanya.

"Tunggu! Park Jungwoo dimana?" pelatih Choi mengalihkan pandangannya pada murid-murid yang tengah berbaris. Yukhei juga baru menyadari jika Jungwoo tidak ada.

"Sepertinya dia berada di atap sekolah." itu suara Chanwoo, teman sekelas Jungwoo. Pelatih Choi mengangguk dan kembali menatap Yukhei.

"Baiklah, Wong _haksaeng_ temui Jungwoo sekarang. Itu sebagai hukumanmu bukankah mudah?" Yukhei membulatkan matanya sempurna, "Ta..tapi.. "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau ingin aku menambah hukumanmu membersihkan lapangan ini!" Yukhei menggeleng dan segera melesat keluar.

"Sial! memang benar mudah, tapi ini seperti habis keluar dari kandang harimau masuk ke kandang singa. " gerutu Yukhei, sambil terus menyusuri koridor menuju atap sekolah.

-

Jungwoo masih setia menatap awan biru, yang terlihat tenang. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok, atap sekolah merupakan tempat favoritnya jika dia sedang banyak pikiran. Saking asyiknya menatap langit Jungwoo tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

Yukhei baru saja sampai, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata bulatnya berhenti bergulir, saat sosok yang dicarinya tengah bersender pada salah satu tembok. Entah kenapa? tubuhnya terasa berat untuk mendekat, sehingga Yukhei hanya mematung memperhatikan Jungwoo. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti bukan Jungwoo menyebalkan yang dia kenal, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Reflek bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis

Jungwoo yang sejak tadi merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, menoleh ke belakang. Mata bulat cerah menyambut tatapan teduh Jungwoo. Sekali lagi pandangan mereka beradu, hanya keheningan dan hembusan angin menerpa rambut mereka yang menemani. Seakan menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

" _Benarkah, dia orang yang pantas ku benci? "_

Pertanyaan dalam benak mereka, yang entah siapa yang akan bisa menjawab. Tapi, kembali ego dalam diri mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan. Yukhei memalingkan pandangannya begitu juga dengan Jungwoo.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" suara dingin Jungwoo memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menyeruak. "Kau ingin menyerangku di sini juga?!" Yukhei memutar bola matanya malas, sungguh jika Jungwoo sudah buka mulut emosinya selalu naik.

"Jangan salah paham, jika bukan karena pelatih Choi memberikan sebuah hukuman yang sangat mengerikan. aku tidak akan pernah menemui _Monster_ sepertimu di sini." dengan malas Jungwoo berdiri dari duduknya, "Hey! kau tidak berpikir untuk kabur dan memboloskan?" teriak Yukhei, saat Jungwoo melewatinya begitu saja.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Yukhei mencoba mengejar Jungwoo yang turun dari atap lebih dulu. "Yak! Park Jungwoo, aku akan membunuh mu jika kau benar-benar bolos." Jungwoo sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan Yukhei, ia melirik sekilas kearah Yukhei sebelum melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Sialan! kau benar-benar ingin mat..." ucapan Yukhei terhenti begitu juga dengan langkahnya, saat melihat Jungwoo masuk ke ruang ganti. Entah disadari atau tidak Yukhei tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya.

-

Latihan kali ini tidak terlalu melelahkan, bahkan terkesan lebih santai. Karena memang tidak ada turnamen penting yang menanti, jadi mereka hanya berlatih seadanya. Jungwoo juga ikut latihan, seperti biasanya dia terlihat malas dan tidak antusias. Hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya termasuk Yukhei yang menjadi fokusnya, meski tatapan nya datar tapi binar dalam matanya tidak dapat membohongi. Perhatiannya terhadap Yukhei berbeda, tidak terlihat jika dia sedang memperhatikan musuhnya sendiri.

Selesai latihan, beberapa siswa terlihat sudah meninggalkan lapangan termasuk Yukhei dan juga Mark. Menyisakan Jungwoo dan tiga temannya sejak di _Junior_ _Highschool,_ Wooseok, Chanwoo, dan Moonbin.

"Bro! kau tidak terlihat bersemangat hari ini, Kenapa?" pertanyaan Wooseok memecah keheningan, dua orang yang lain juga ikut menatap Jungwoo penasaran. Tapi yang ditatap hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak kau jawab pun, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Ini karena Yukhei." ucapan Chanwoo, berhasil membuat Jungwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tentu saja. ketiga temannya itu sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Yukhei.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan alasanmu memusuhi lelaki manis dan menurutku imut itu?" Moonbin ikut mengeluarkan suaranya. Jungwoo mendengus mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

"Imut apanya?!, dia itu cerewet dan menyebalkan." Jungwoo melempar kaleng kosong kearah Moonbin kesal, yang hanya direspon tawa oleh ketiga temannya. Bohong. Karena Jungwoo juga berpikir Yukhei memang lucu dan kekanak-kanak kan, terutama saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Yukhei lebih sering menunjukan tingkah imutnya.

"Aku pergi." Jungwoo bangun dari duduknya, dan langsung melangkah tanpa menunggu respon teman-temannya yang sibuk memakan cemilan yang dibawa Moonbin. "Jangan lupa, kita ada tugas hari ini!" Jungwoo mengangguk, mengiyakan teriakan Chanwoo.

-

-

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Kun baru saja turun dari mobilnya, dia berada di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih yang terlihat sepi. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Yuta-san!" teriaknya saat sudah berada di dalam rumah. Kun berjalan kearah ruangan tengah yang sedikit gelap, matanya terus mengedar untuk mencari orang yang bernama Yuta.

"Kun-ah, kau sudah datang." Kun menoleh kearah suara, sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ini, ku buatkan jus kesukaanmu tuan." lanjut Yuta dengan menyerahkan jus alpukat, yang diterima oleh Kun. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu sofa panjang, diikuti Kun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana pendapat Yukhei, saat tuan Wong mempercayakan perusahaannya padamu?" kembali Yuta memecah keheningan.

"Anak itu, tidak pernah peduli tentang hal seperti itu." jawab Kun disertai kekehan kecil. "Ayahku.. ah tidak maksudku tuan Park, mungkin akan sangat terkejut." Yuta menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kun.

"Usaha kita tidak sia-sia selama ini, langkah selanjutnya tinggal membuat mereka bersaing dan menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Sampai mereka kehilangan segalanya." Kun terdiam.

"Tidak kah yang kita lakukan berlebihan?"

"Berlebihan? apa maksudmu?" Yuta menatap Kun tajam. " Aku bahkan belum melakukan hal yang merugikan mereka. Yang mereka lakukan pada keluarga ku bahkan lebih mengerikan dan kejam." nada suara Yuta terdengar menusuk, menyiratkan kepedihan dalam setiap ucapannya. "Apa kau lupa?" lanjut Yuta, menatap lembut Kun yang masih terdiam.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku mengingatnya." Kun menunduk. "Hanya saja, melibatkan Jungwoo dan Yukhei itu tidak perlu." Yuta menghela nafas, sebelum membalas perkataan Kun.

"Justru melibatkan mereka akan mempermudah rencana kita, sifat labil mereka adalah senjata kita."

"Aku tahu, tapi Jungwoo sudah cukup dewasa. Bukan anak bodoh, dia bisa saja menyelidiki tentang ku." Yuta terdiam, yang dikatakan Kun ada benarnya. Tapi dia tahu, dimana kelemahan Jungwoo.

"Jika rencana kita terbongkar oleh anak itu. Maka aku akan melakukan hal yang tak terduga." seringain Yuta, membuat Kun merinding. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal mengerikan bukan? " tidak ada jawaban dari Yuta, pria berdarah Jepang iti lebih memilih melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kun.

 _"Cinta adalah sebuah kelemahan"_

 ** _TBC_**

-

-

-

-

ooOO0OOooo

Astaga! kok gk jelas ya :'( pendek lagi. Ini aku maksa ngenext loh... sebenarnya aku ragu mau dilanjut atau gk ini ff, cause aku sering stuck ide untuk ff ini.

maaf kelamaan ngenext, pas dinext gk jelas lagi elahh. Oklah sekali lagi Thanx yang udah nunggu ff ini ya love you *.

Buat Kun stan sorry bikin dia antagonis disini, emang ini otak lucknut banget :v. kalo ada typo harap kasih tahu Jae ya, soalnya gk aku edit lagi ini gk keburu kkk.

 **Big thanks :** **it's YuanRenKai, norenship23, Guest, Kiyowo, JaeMinhyung, renjunjeno, wafertango, Tabifangirl.**

Reviews Juseyo~~~

 **TTD** ** _Jae ~~_**


End file.
